


Welcome to Hell

by Valmouth



Category: Cabaret (1972)
Genre: Gen, Hell, Mirrors, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-26
Updated: 2013-08-26
Packaged: 2017-12-24 17:43:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/942801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valmouth/pseuds/Valmouth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He grins and grins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome to Hell

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own no rights to this character or to the movie or creative universe he is derived from. I mean no offence by posting this and certainly make no money from it.

Berlin crumbles around him and he watches. He dances while it burns. He sings while it drives itself crazy in a whirl of teeth and claws.

He paints his lips and his face and he glues on his false eyelashes and they come. Even the uniforms. He sees them in his audience. He mocks them. They laugh and clap at the girls on the stage. Girls are cheap just now. He pays in cash and they spread their legs. The uniforms clap harder and cheer.

He grins, wide and vacant. The whole world deserves a smile, a welcome. 

Welcome to Berlin. Welcome to the Nazis and War. Welcome to hell, stranger. Stay a while.

You are welcome if you have money. The world needs money. Money makes the world go round. Money and sex. Sex and girls. Girls and violence. Violence and blood. Blood and money.

He grins and grins and the red on his mouth will disguise his wrinkles. His suits are worn and torn and he patches them in the light of the dressing room backstage. The girls walk around him with their breasts bouncing. 

He watches and grins. And when he is ready, he strides out on stage and it is hot under the lights.

Out there it is windy. Outside there is war. In here, the girls take off their clothes. The uniforms have clubs and guns, they have badges. But they bring their friends to grin at the swaying breasts and wiggling arses. 

Two for one. One for one. One for two. Money and sex, sex and girls, girls and violence. 

Nothing changes. 

He watches them watching the girls. Grins at their desperation and cheap perfume and sweat.

The mirror cracks and there is nothing to replace it. His face cracks every day when he starts the show. The lights are dim. The uniforms still come. 

He grins into the mirror and his grin shatters. 

Welcome, stranger. Welcome to hell.


End file.
